


Up All Night.

by discoverme01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoverme01/pseuds/discoverme01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to them, Draco and Harry find themselves as chatroom friends and now, are almost best friends, save for the fact that each thinks the other is a muggle. What happens when they are made to share living quarters when they return to Hogwarts for their 8th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting any stories in AO3. This one has been laying around in ff.net for over a year now.. oh boy, I didn't realize how much hit had been. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy it too.

** Harry **

"Harry! Wake Up! Don't you dare fall back asleep again!"

Harry James Potter was absolutely annoyed with his best friend Hermione Granger right now. In fact, he was almost on borderline hating her. Why does she have to be so loud and annoying first thing in the morning. Why can't see be like normal friends? Understanding? Don't get him wrong. She is understanding, usually. But apparently today is not that day. "I mean, she does know that I've been up all night talking to him online, doesn't she? And she also knows that he is the only friend I trust besides her, since Ron left?" he thought.

Okay. This is getting confusing. Lets explain from the beginning.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, where Harry defeated Voldemort, with Ron and Hermione's help in finding and destroying the Horcruxes, they were all awarded the Order of Merlin and ten thousand galleons each. Hermione and Harry were helping restore Hogwarts back, along with many other people and that took about a year to bring it back to its former glory. But Ron let the fame and glory get to his head, and he no longer associated with them anymore. Its as if he was too good to talk to them. And since he basically ignores them, they did the same.

Hermione is still the same, as in she is still a know-it-all bookworm. But she is a lot more calm and subdued now. She isn't too frantic and uptight about everything. She's gotten even more beautiful now with her bushy hair managed in a soft, silky waves. She also dresses up more consciously, making her more popular among the guys. She is just a war hero then one day people suddenly started noticing her. This annoys her to no end, by the way. Its like people are attracted to her new found beauty and fame, rather than who she is. And she is still the same person, at heart. But the most important thing is, she is still one of Harry's best friends. She can actually read him like an open book.

As to their other friends, Seamus and Dean have finally gotten together during the final battle and so have Neville and Luna. They actually make good couples. They found that Ginny had an unhealthy obsession with Harry. She even tried to slip a love potion to him but fortunately, Hermione caught her just at the right time. And Ginny has been banned from their group ever since. Thinking back on it, Ron might have gotten distant to them, because of that too. Well, she was his sister after all and he was always a bit too over-protective of her, even if she was wrong.

Now onto Harry's other best friend, as you already know isn't Ron anymore, is anonymous. They talk online on a chat. In fact, thats how they met for the first time, a few months ago, talked almost every single night and got really close. They haven't disclosed any personal information though and decided to remain anonymous to each other. He can share almost everything with him and expect an honest opinion without a fear of being judged. The only problem is, he is a muggle. So, he doesn't know half of Harry's world, which upsets him sometimes. He is a very special friend, nonetheless, but he has to hide half of his truth from him. Oh! and his name is LostLonelySoul but Harry calls him T. Thats what he asked to call him. Harry told him to call him J for his middle name.

Right! Now onto the present, Hermione is bugging Harry first thing in the morning because they planned on going to the Diagon Alley today to buy their supplies for the last year at Hogwarts. And since they just have a week before the term begins, Harry talked to M almost all night, as he won't get to talk to him once they get to Hogwarts. And Hermione knows this. But she did warn him this is what would happen last night so he doesn't really have to right to complain. That doesn't mean he can't though, does it? And all he's asking for is a few more minutes of sleep anyways.

** Draco **

Draco Thomas Andrew Malfoy, is tech-savvy. Or whatever it is that muggles call. He am a huge fan of muggles invention, internet. The whole idea of internet is just absolutely brilliant. Looking up anything muggle from wherever you want and sending instant messages and emails is just crazy. He wonders why magical community doesn't use it. It sure is a lot faster than waiting for your owl to take your message to somebody and then wait for them to write and reply and again wait for your owl to get back to you, isn't it?

But if you mentioned this fact about Draco out to anybody, he'd deny it to death and call you crazy. Well, except his parents and godfather, Uncle Sev. And Pansy. And Blaise. Besides them, though, no one knows. After all he can't afford to destroy his reputation, right? Don't get him wrong. He has absolutely no problem with muggleborns, unlike his parents. People just assume he still believes in his old values that his parents instilled in him. And he just don't bother correcting them. The ones who do matter to Draco, know that he has changed and come a long way since the war and the ones who don't matter, well, they don't matter.

So, back to his fascination with internet, lets explain how it came about. Uncle Sev has always been "modern" in muggle ways. And every time Draco stayed with him, he taught him all about computers. He's also the one who made Draco realize there is no difference between muggleborns and purebloods. He'd kill him if he ever heard Draco call someone mudblod. So, internet always fascinated him. Hence, on his birthday before the sixth year at Hogwarts, he gave Draco a computer with internet and everything. His parents weren't too happy about it though. But, oh well! Who cares? They couldn't do anything about it anymore as they've both been put into Azkaban for their services to Voldemort. His computer was the only thing that kept him sane on those crazy war days.

So, back to his love for the internet. It gave him the best thing he could ever ask for. One true friendship. Draco has an online friend. His name is ForcedFakeSmile. He asked him to call him J though. They got along quickly and have been great friends ever since. He's probably his closest friend now. He knows Draco even better than Blaise does. They've talked about almost everything by now. The first thing they bonded over though, is the fact that not all people know who they truly are. They don't put their prejudices and assumptions aside to get to know the real person and then judge them based on who they think they are.

The only problem is he's a muggle. His being a muggleborn does not bother Draco. But the fact that he has to hide half of his reality from such a good friend of his does. Oh! How he wishes he could share that part of his life with J. How is he going to live for 4 whole months without talking to him after he leaves for Hogwarts is a wonder. He cannot even imagine not talking to him for that long. The only thing that stopped him from skipping Hogwarts this last year is that J said he'd be away at his boarding school until Christmas too. He isn't allowed to use internet at his school either. What would Draco do sitting home all by himself, if J isn't even going to be online? So he's going back to Hogwarts for their "8th year".

** Later that day **

LostLonelySoul has signed in.

ForcedFakeSmile has signed in.

J: Hey M! How you doing?

M: Same old boring life. How about you?

J: Same thing. People actually are crazy. Do you know that?

M: LOL.. so you've told. What happened?

J: Nothing more than usual. People think I'm some kind of God. Really. Cant I go out to shop for a day and not get mobbed by the press?

M: I guess not. Well, if only I knew what you are so famous for, maybe I could come to your rescue.

J: Come on, M! Thats not helping my mood here. You do know that wouldn't help my mood, right?

M: Hey its alright! I was just joking, trying to get you to think of something else.

J: Alright! I guess it did work. Thanks!

M: Hey! What for? I did it for myself. Who would I talk to, if you go around sulking?

J: Haha true! I did know you were selfish :P

M: I am truly sly aren't I?

J: Yeah Yeah! whatever…

M: And you my dear, are a dork!

J: You have no idea how closely you actually got that right

M: What do you mean?

J: Its just one of those things. I'll explain someday.

M: Okay. so tell me how did your shopping go with #1?

J: Crazy. Why do girls need so much stuff. Also I ran into my ex. Bad day!

M: Wow. You mean the one who was obsessed with you?

J: Yepp. The one and only. What about you? What did you do?

M: Not much. Just lazing around, waiting for you to get back while my friends nagged me.

J: Cheeky prat!

M: :P

J: Well, I'm tired as hell and super hungry so i'll talk to you tomorrow?

M: Sure. see ya.

J: Soon. :) I missed you!

M: You better :P I did too. Now GO!

ForcedFakeSmile has signed out.

LostLonelySoul has signed out.

COMMENTS?


	2. Hogwarts

** Sept 1st ** Harry **

The week passed by in a blur. And it was already time to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione has been nagging Harry to hurry up with his packing or they'd miss the train. Harry, after talking to M almost all night, was trying to make sure he didn't miss anything important. He was taking his computer despite the fact that Hogwarts had no internet connection and M wouldn't be online until Christmas. He wanted to be able to go back to their conversations and reread them when he missed M.

"If you don't come down right this instant, I'm leaving without you, Harry" yelled Hermione from the bottom of the stairs at Grimmauld Place 12.

"Merlin Hermione! Will you calm down? I'm coming!" said Harry, emerging from his room, his trunk floating behind him.

The rest of the trip to Platform 9 & 3/4 was relatively uneventful.

** Draco **

Draco had his house elf already pack his trunk to Hogwarts the previous day. So, he had nothing to do while we watched the clock ticked by, waiting for the time to leave for Hogwarts Express already. He was feeling restless for some reason. It may have to do with the fact that he already missed J but he still had a few hours before he needed to leave for Kings Cross. Getting bored, he decided to write something on his new found "Journal" app on his computer.

'Sept 1st.

I'm bored.

I have nothing to do to kill the time until its time to go to school. Should've packed my trunk by myself and not let the house elf do it for me. But she wouldn't let me do it. Misty thinks since she's paid to do the work, she's the one who should be do it. And I do not want to get Misty angry. She's a very scary house elf when she wants to be. After all I've known for forever. She practically raised me too.

Okay. I must be out of my mind to be explaining about my elf on my journal. But thats alright. I don't want to delete all that after I wrote it all. And nobody's gonna read my journal anyways.

Gotta leave now, I guess.

Time for school. Yippee! *Note the sarcasm*

Until next time!'

Unknown to him, instead of saving his journal like he always does, Draco sent it as an email to J.

**Great Hall. Hogwarts**

The Great Hall at Hogwarts alive once again with the students returning. The renovations were done so beautifully that no one could tell that the hall took the most severe part of the battle last year. And the students and teachers alike, were ready to forget the battle as well and not dwell unto the past. They were, in fact, looking forward to a perfectly normal new year with no complications at all. The welcoming feast was almost over when Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"Everybody please follow your house prefects up to your common rooms. The 8th year students, please remain back. We have some special announcements for you."

That got everyone curious and confused but they all did as they were told. When all the students, except the 8th years, left, the hall became almost empty again. It seemed like a lot of people did not return to get their education. It was also hard to forget all of those they really did lose at the hands of the war. Realizing this, McGonagall summoned everyone near the staff table to the front two rows and vanished all other empty seats.

"As there are only 20 of you guys returning this year, we have decided to give you all a separate area at Hogwarts where yours dormitories will be. You will be located at the North Tower. Each dormitory can room two person. You can choose your roommate yourself.."

A loud chatter began as soon as everyone heard it.

McGonagall interrupted though, "Let me finish! You can share your quarter with your significant other under the condition that you both will maintain your grades and you cannot, I repeat CANNOT, get pregnant. All the couples please submit your names now to Professor Flitwick. The singles, your name to Professor Sprout. You cannot room with a person of different gender so your roommate will be randomly chosen by the Sorting Hat. The hat's decision is final. No arguments"

The 8th years scrambled to submit their names to the respective professors. Professor Flitwick announced the coupled roommates:

"Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson"

"Now onto the single ones, I'll let the Sorting Hat announce your names", said McGonagall.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott and Cho Chang, Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger and Padma Patil, Ronald Weasley and Cormac McLaggen, and, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter"

Hermione was glad the professors were pairing them up by same genders as Ron and Cormac both were trying to room with her as soon as they learned you could pick your own roommate. She couldn't hold her laughter in, when the Sorting Hat announced the two boys as roommates. Although, she was a little worried about Harry being paired up with Malfoy.

Harry and Draco were still trying to process what just happened. They didn't know how to act in front of each other. Did they go about being friends after saving each other's life in the war or did they go back to hating each other? That was when McGonagall asked them to go and stand next to their partners. No other pair was as awkward as those two seemed to be.

The Headmistress continued, "Your dormitories will constitute of 1 or 2 bedrooms, depending on who we are talking about. Also, you will all have one big common room to share, with one portrait entrance. Your dormitories entrances will be off from the common room. This way, you all will not have to deal with smaller year students bothering you. We think you have earned that much this year. Now if you will follow me to the North Tower"

COMMENTS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Again, I simply copied and pasted this one here. So, I apologize for any and all mistakes that you may have detected. I just don't have enough time/patience to go back and correct them.


	3. Internet at Hogwarts?

**Dorming Together**

The dormitories were decorated beautifully according to the house colors. Draco and Harry's room looked really elegant with the red and green base colors blended in places with gold and silver. Now if only the two occupants would blend in as nicely. Draco was in his side of his room, groaning and complaining. And Harry on the other side ignoring the other boy's antics.

When they first came into to their rooms and silently admired the decor, Draco turned to Harry and said, "I never got around to thank you for saving my life in that room, Potter. So, thank you! But I still don't really like you. So it'd be great if you could leave me alone to myself and I'll return the favor. Sounds good? Goodnight."

Harry was stunned. He didn't really know what he expected from the other boy, but that certainly wasn't it. He decided Malfoy was still an arrogant prick if couldn't put the petty childhood rivalry behind him, after everything that happened in the past two years. With that in mind, he thought it'd be best to just ignore the other boy to avoid any arguments that'd surely rise, if they came face to face again.

On the other side of the room, Draco remembered Potter still hadn't replied to his statement. After realizing that he was being ignored by the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco decided the other boy still thought of himself as an fame-loving wizarding world hero, basking in his after glory, thinking he's definitely better than everyone else around him. Oh! How he hated that attitude Potter had!

From then on, they had this unspoken agreement to pretend as if the other didn't exist.

**Common Room**

The 8th years had all their classes together as there were so few of them. There seemed no point in giving each house same lectures at the different times of the day. Almost everybody could be found huddled in groups in their common room at nights doing their homework together.

Justin, Hannah, Cho, and often, Cormac could be found studying in a group. Ron usually stayed away inside his room as he wasn't exactly welcome in any group. He believed himself to be far too good from anyone in his year to associate with. He was so full of pride and arrogance that he didn't realize he had no friends left at all.

Seamus, Dean, Luna and Neville were often nearby studying together. The three boys considered Hermione as their sister. They wouldn't let Ron or Cormac hover around her and bothering her in anyway at all.

Hermione was glad to have a Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, as a dorm mate. She could finally have intellectual discussions without having people to think of her as the know-it-all. She was also glad not being bothered every other minute, by someone asking help with their homework. Michael Corner also joined their little study group quickly. He hoped to catch attention of Padma someday, as he had harbored a crush on her for sometime now. Soon enough, Theo, the Slytherin nerd, too joined them for study time. His fellow Slytherins were turning out to be of no use. Goyle, his dorm mate was no help at all when he came to studying. Blaise and Pansy were, most often, lost in their own world, huddled in some corner. And finally, Draco, the other smart Slytherin, avoided the group when Harry was in it. The only times Draco could be seen with them was when Harry was nowhere to be found.

**Dungeons**

Every other day or so, Harry could be found making his way towards the dungeons to have tea with the potions master, Severus Snape. At first, people thought Severus died from Nagini's attack on the day of final battle, but they easily overlooked the fact that he was the most sought after Potions Master. Severus had been taking the snake's anti-venom every time he was summoned by the Dark Lord. So, when Voldemort left him to die that day at the Shrieking Shack, he just pretended to die. After the battle was finished, Harry came back to collect his body to find the professor still alive, wounded, yes, but alive. He took him to the hospital wing, and often came back to visit and talk.

Over the year, the tea and talk with Severus became a habit to him. Severus told him about Harry's parents, his friendship with Lily and their childhood. Harry, in return, felt comfortable talking about his abusive childhood at his aunt's house, something he hadn't told any of his friends. They only knew Harry was starved and locked but never abused. Severus once told him that never did like Petunia, even when they were kids. Once you got to know the real person behind the strict professor persona, you'd see he wasn't cruel at all. Severus was actually a nice person, much more pleasant to talk to. What Harry liked the most about the other man was he never judged. He listened to the whole story first before offering his comments. Severus was, quickly, becoming the father figure to Harry. He shared almost all his problems with Severus, almost being the key word there. There were somethings though, that he could never tell the older man. Like his annoyance with Malfoy, who was Severus's godson after all. He'd also not told him about his friendship with M. Severus would yell at him for getting close to somene without knowing who the other person is. But it just felt right to Harry. And he had decided he'd tell Severus someday soon about that anyways.

**Great Hall**

The first week passed in a jiffy. Everyone was finally settled in the old habits of homework and classes.

One day, a week after the first day of the class, Headmistress McGonagall had an announcement to make:

"It has come to our notice that we have a lot more of muggle-born and half-blood students attending Hogwarts this year. Parents, who were afraid to send their kids to school before, have decided Hogwarts safe enough for their kids this year. But many of our new students are feeling homesick. We have found that in every house. So, it has been decided that, Hogwarts will be getting an internet connection, should you choose to bring your computer from home, also a computer lab will be added next to library. For those who have no idea what that is, please feel free to join the computer classes. You may find the schedules on your house bulletin boards. We will be starting the new services starting tomorrow."

Half of the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

COMMENTS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I admit I haven't checked for any mistakes at all. I apologize if you do find some. I just don't have time to go back and edit.


	4. What's going on?

**Harry**

Harry was just so excited to have internet at Hogwarts. All he could think was how he could to talk to M again, and he wouldn't have to wait until Christmas. His happiness was actually infectious, though nobody really understood why he was so happy for. But his excitement bubble was popped by dinner, when Hermione, kindly, reminded him that M still would not have internet connection at his school. She didn't really want to do it, but then again she didn't want to see her friend upset either.

**Draco**

Draco was in the first class of the day, History of Magic. It was still taught by the ghost professor, Mr. Binns and was as boring as ever. He could not really understand why Potter was suddenly so happy that he looked ready to jump up and down. What happened at the breakfast that the other boy could not keep the grin off his face, he wondered. He was already annoyed, since he overslept and had to miss breakfast *ahem* coffee *ahem*. Not getting his drink in the morning made him grumpy. To add on to that, he was in the most boring class with a happy Potter which didn't make him happy at all.

By the end of the day, Draco had a headache. Though seeing Potter sulking now, made him feel marginally better. He still wondered what he missed at breakfast. He hoped it wasn't too important. But then, his friends would tell him about it, wouldn't they? Deciding not to dwell on it too much, he went to bed early that night. He didn't think too much of seeing Potter sitting on his bed, using his laptop, as he'd seen him do the same numerous times over the week. Potter would open his laptop, start reading something, grin nonstop, sigh, and go back to sleep. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that Potter was just crazy to bring his laptop to Hogwarts, a place with no internet access.

**Harry**

Harry woke up, the following morning, with a jolt. He knew he was supposed to remember something but he couldn't figure out what. He put his glasses on and looked around. When he gaze landed upon his laptop, a few feet away from him, on the floor, everything from yesterday came rushing back and he was excited all over again. Even though he knew M wouldn't be online, he was just glad that he could at least check his email from time to time. He had dreamed that M had somehow, sneaked out of his school to chat with him, that night. Smiling at the wishful thinking, he loaded his email to find one from LostLonelySoul. Thats M! he thought.

As he read through the email, he could not believe his own eyes. His friend, M, who he was thinking was a muggle, turned out to be a wizard after all. He read through the email, realizing that it was probably sent as an mistake. He went through each and every single line, overanalyzing everything. If the person he was corresponding, and pouring his heart out to, for months was a wizard, did the other person know who Harry was? Was this all some kind of trick? A joke? But then again, who would know it was Harry anyway? And how? Among his friends, only Hermione knew of his email. She wouldn't do such thing, he was sure. Who could it be then? If M is actually a genuine person and was telling the truth the whole time, does he go to Hogwarts too? Did he know him already? Harry's mind was running in an overdrive. He decided to take it slow and figure it out.

To: LostLonelySoul

From: ForcedFakeSmile

Re: Journal

Hi M,

I just read your last email. I am guessing it was a mistake?

Surely you wouldn't sent someone you believed to be a muggle, a journal entry where you talk about your house elf.

Are you a wizard too? Because I am one too, if you didn't figure that out by now. LOL!

After all this time we had been talking and me worrying about not mentioning anything magic in out conversations, I find that we could've talked about it all along. It would've made my days so much easier. Magic is such a big part of my life, you see. And not being able to share it with one of my very good friends was eating me away.

So when you said you were going away to your school, did you mean Hogwarts? Because thats where I go, and we just got internet. Finally!

I guess I'll know the answer to that by later today, at the very least. If I know you, like I think I do, you should be running towards the computer labs anytime today. And I'm typing this first thing in the morning. So, let me know?

If I don't get a reply by tonight, I guess you don't go to Hogwarts. Drumstrang then?

I can't wait to talk to you.

Reply soon.

-J.

**Draco**

The first thing Draco saw, when he woke up, was Potter furiously typing away at his laptop. He's probably writing a journal like I do, he thought. May be he should've brought his laptop with him too, instead of leaving it at home.

He wondered what was going on at Hogwarts that day. Why was there an extra loud excited chatter on the hallways? And what was the huge line outside the library? He didn't bother going out of his way to figure it out. If he had, he'd have noticed that the line was in front of the computer lab, right next to the library entrance.

Even the common room was empty that day. "Just what exactly is happening?" he said out loud. Nobody was around to answer him though. By the end of the day, it felt like the whole school knew something he didnt and was trying to hide it from him. It wasn't until dinner that night that he got his answers.

"So did you get to check out the new lab, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"What lab?"

"You know, the new computer lab? Right next to library?" Pansy replied.

Draco was getting more confused. "What are you talking about, Pansy?" he asked.

"Weren't you here yesterday at breakfast when McGonagall announced about Hogwarts getting the intranet thingy?"

"Are you sure, Pansy? And no, I wasn't here at breakfast yesterday. I overslept and went straight to class. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Dray. I didn't know you skipped breakfast or I'd have told you", Pansy replied looking apologetic.

"Its alright Pansy. Your world sure does revolve around you boyfriend though, these days" Draco replied, elbowing Blaise on his ribs, "I'll go checkout the lab after dinner."

"Oh Draco! I am so sorry, the lab closed early today since the computers were overworked today. Almost everybody at Hogwarts must've been there at least once"

Draco wanted to hurl something at Pansy. But he knew it wasn't her fault that the labs were closed early that day, or that he had skipped breakfast the previous day. He thought about sending a message to his elf to parcel his computer to Hogwarts soon, as he drifted off to sleep that night.

**Harry**

Harry stayed up until late that night, refreshing his email every few minutes. He was trying not be disappointed that his friend didn't go to Hogwarts. He knew it was entirely possible after all. Still, he couldn't help but think what if...

 

COMMENTS?


	5. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner, you guys. I've been far too busy than I'd have liked. I'll post the next chapter as well to make up for it. Again, as I've said previously, I haven't checked back for any typos or mistakes. I apologize for any, in advance.  
> Enjoy!

When Hermione comes down to the common room every morning, it is usually completely empty. She's the first one almost always. She likes the quiet time to do her revisions,or just to think too. But today, when she comes down, she finds Harry sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, staring at nothing.

"Hey Harry! Is everything alright?"

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts!" he said. Now, she's confused. "He who, Harry?"

"M"

"Your online friend? He's a wizard?"

"Yeah! I just found out yesterday too. He emailed his journal entry by mistake at the start if the school year and all it describes his house elf. He said he had to go away to school and had no internet. I thought he might go here, you know, to Hogwarts. But he doesn't. He should've emailed me yesterday if he did."

"Harry, think straight for a minute! You're telling me the person you've talked to for last few months is a wizard. And you're worried that he doesn't go to Hogwarts? How can you be so calm about it? He can be someone trying to defame you. What if there's a headline featuring you on The Daily Prophet tomorrow? I can just imagine "The Boy Who Lived Pours His Heart Out On The Internet For Any One To See". Can't you?"

"I thought it might be some kind of joke but not that. Who would do that to me, Mione?"

"Can't you think of anyone insanely jealous of your popularity, Harry?"

Harry thought for a minute, and then got up headed straight to his room, Hermione right behind him, wondering what's Harry up-to now. It wasn't until Harry started to verbally abuse Draco, that she realized what was happening.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy? Taking to me almost all night, everyday for months, online? Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you? When is it gonna come out on the newspapers? Huh?"

Malfoy looked stunned. He looked like he was just getting out of the bed. Hermione pulled Harry to his side of the room and started whisper-yelling at him.

"Harry! Are you even listening to yourself? Why would Draco do that to you?"

"He's the one who gave all those false information about me to the Prophet on fourth year, Mione. It must be him this time too."

"Fourth year, Harry. That was four years ago. And Draco has changed since then. He even apologized to me the other day for everything he did all those years ago. He's not the git you think he is. You just avoid him like plague and are never around to see that. Besides, I meant Ron when I said someone who's jealous of your popularity. And didn't you just say to me that he doesn't even go to Hogwarts?"

Draco heard everything the two friends were saying. "Thanks, Hermione, for defending me. And, are you insane, Potter? For me to do all that you said, I'd have to sit all night and actually talk to you, every single bloody night, for months, you said? Do you really think I have that much of a free time on me? For you?"

Harry looked sheepish now.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying. I think we started out on the wrong foot, at least this year, and we still have a whole school year ahead of us. So, Malfoy, what do you say to a truce?", he said, extending his hands towards the blonde boy.

Draco pretended to think for a minute but he readily shook the offered hand, when he saw Hermione's glare. "A truce, it is, Potter."

"Now that it is over, can we please go to breakfast? I'm starving", Hermione said.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm starving too", Harry said, while Draco declined, claiming he was barely getting up when Potter accosted him.

**Draco**

Draco tried to forget what Potter said to him that morning and dismissed it as crazy stuff Potter does. Since that discussion took his morning time away, he had to wait, until he was done with his classes for the day, to check out the new computer lab. But the lab was completely full as expected. So, he made his way to the other place, where he knew for sure, he could find a computer to use.

Draco knocked on the Salazar Slytherin's portrait and waited to be called inside.

"Come in, Draco", called his godfather.

'Hi Uncle Sev! Can I use your computer for a while, please? If you're not using it, I mean. The computer lab is absolutely filled. And I didn't even know Hogwarts had computer until last night's dinner."

"I didn't see you at the breakfast that morning, but then you looked fine later. What made you skip breakfast? How many times do I have to tell you its the most important meal of the day? "

"I overslept. I'm sorry", Draco said sheepishly.

"Its alright Draco. Just be careful. I do worry about you, you know."

"I know Uncle."

"And what's going on between you and Harry? May I ask?", Severus asked, smirking.

"There is NOTHING going on between me and Potter. We just called a truce today."

"A truce? Today? Has it not been more than a week since you two have been dorm mates?"

"Yeah, well, I may have said something along the lines of not liking him and for him to leave me alone and I'd return the favor." Draco said sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"You did what? Draco!"

"I know, I shouldn't have done that, alright? I panicked. Don't blame me. But, we just called a truce today, so it'll be alright."

"Okay. If you say so, Draco."

"Also, Uncle Sev, could you somehow arrange for my laptop to bring here, please?"

"You know, Draco, that muggle electric stuff tend to not work when it is made to travel by magical means. Though I can bring it for you next weekend when I'm out to London. You may use my computer for now." Severus said, pointing him in the direction of his desk.

Draco nodded and made his way to the teacher's desk, grabbed the laptop, unplugged it, and settled down on the couch comfortably. He decided to check his email first. He was excited to see he had an email from J. As he read through the email, he was confused. What email was J referring to? And he's a wizard too? Who goes to Hogwarts too? Then he realized he had emailed his Journal about Misty to J.

He had told Severus about his friend from the beginning. So, only after discussing with Severus about the issue and deciding what to do and what not to do, he started to write a reply.

Hi J,

Yes I'm a wizard. Though that was not how I was planning on telling you, nor anytime sooner.

Anyways, I just read you email.

And yes, I go to Hogwarts too. But to my defense, I missed the breakfast when Hogwarts getting internet was announced and hence, I didn't know.

By the time I knew, it was too late to go to the lab. Also, my dormmate is kinda prat. He made me late and couldn't get to the lab today morning either.

So, here I am replying you after my class today.

I think we should keep up our anonymous persona for a bit longer, don't you think?

I know the normal you, but not the magical side of you, if you get what I mean. We should get to know each other better before disclosing our identities.

Let me know what you think.

Reply soon.

-M.

COMMENTS?


	6. Stumbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. To make up for it, I posted two chapters in a row.  
> Enjoy.

Harry didn't feel like he wanted to do anything. His last year at Hogwarts was getting boring. He didn't have to worry about any one trying to kill. Or trying to save some one he loved. He didn't even have Malfoy to fight with, as they agreed on a truce. The 8th years were not allowed to be on the Quidditch team, to be fair for the younger years. So,he didn't have to worry about practices either. But the lack of everything, overall, just made his life boring. All that was needed of him, was to study. That didn't really take too long at all, as he was mostly free. He actually had too much of a free time on his hand than that was necessary. He wanted, no needed, some kind of adventure or some mystery to solve to keep him sane.

The mystery presented onto himself when he opened his email sometime later that week. He hadn't gotten any reply email from M even until the following morning, after he emailed him. He decided his friend went to Drumstrang. So, when he found an email from M, one day old, he was beyond excited. He couldn't wait to solve this mystery and find a friend at the other end. He replied:

Hey M,

Oh Wow! I can't believe you actually go to Hogwarts too, or even the fact that you're a wizard.

We've been talking for months now and I wonder how we managed to keep off that fact about each other. I mean, we must be really good at pretending to be muggles, if we never noticed anything un-mugglelike when talking. Don't you think? Is un-mugglelike even a word?

And I actually agree with you on not revealing our identities already. I'd like to get to know the real you, first, before we meet.

Even though I'm really tempted to ask what year you're in, I won't do it and ask you to do the same. We're both of age, so we're both should either be in 7th or 8th year, right? I am.

Talking to you over the email and not getting your immediate response feels weird. Do you think we can manage to talk online like we used to, sometime this week? I have my own computer so I can probably come up any time thats good for you. I have so many things that I want to ask. Now that I know you're a wizard, I don't have to worry about being careful and everything.

So, let me know?

Talk soon.

-J

**reply**

Hi J,

I find it hard to believe too. That we go to same school, among others.

We must have been ignoring some obvious facts about each other when we talked. I was trying so hard to sound and behave like a muggle and act as normal as possible that I might not have noticed you saying something that might sound strange to a muggle, but not to a wizard. And the same thing goes for you too. Did you get what I mean? That sentence does't make sense, does it?

And no, un-mugglelike is not a word. Where do you even come up with those?

Yes, I'm in 7th or 8th year too.

Do you want to talk online on Saturday? After dinner?

I don't have my computer yet but I was promised I would be getting it by this weekend.

Talk to you soon.

I can't wait.

-M

**Draco**

Draco was happy that his friend had agreed to remain anonymous. He, somewhat, liked the mysteriousness of it. He thought, it added some excitement to his rather dull life. He was making his way up to the North Tower up to their dormitories, after picking up his computer from his godfather. It was finally Saturday and he couldn't until dinner so that he could talk to his friend. He really had missed talking to J the last two weeks and he was glad he didn't have to wait until Christmas to talk to him again.

He started to think about anything else at all, to keep his excitement in. After all, it wouldn't look good on him if someone saw him grinning like crazy around the corridors. As usual, he thoughts landed on Potter. They were actually getting along now that they stopped ignoring each other. Potter had a rather good sense of humor, he had realized, that must been because of all the time he spent with the Weasley twins. He was also not as bad in studies, as Draco had thought. He was shocked when he found that Potter actually did his all works and Hermione only corrected them, if needed. He had always assumed Potter and Weasley copied off of Hermione and barely passed. That was just the Weasley, he'd learned.

What Potter was actually bad at, was Potions. Draco wondered how that boy even passed the subject all these years. Barely scrapping by, he'd been told. Now that they were partners though, he was having fun teaching Potter and seeing the other boy's face as realization dawned on him on how certain potions worked. His whole face would light up, not that Draco had noticed any of that. Nevertheless, he had never been glad that the Potions Master assigned seats for his class.

Draco had been so busy in his thoughts as he walked up the stairs, that would lead him out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall, that he stumbled on something hard on the floor. He barely had time to straighten up himself, when he realized it was Harry lying on the floor, petrified. Draco stood stunned for a moment. Then he sprung into action. The first thing he did was to cast Finite Incantatem at Potter and unfreeze him. Harry groaned as he got the feelings back on his body.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Potter?"

"Hexed and cursed from behind." Harry grimaced.

"What were you doing down here at the dungeons, anyways?"

"Will you stop interrogating me and help me get to Severus first? I'll answer you once I get there?"

Draco saw that Harry couldn't stand properly without help, and nodded. So he grabbed the dark-haired boy by his waist to give him some leverage. Harry put his hand around Draco's shoulder and started limping his way towards the Potions Master's quarters. Before Draco could knock however, Severus opened up, looking worried.

"Draco? Harry? What happened? Have two been fighting again?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Uncle Sev. Potter has been hexed. I found him at the bottom of the dungeons stairs, petrified. Almost stumbled upon him myself", he said as he laid the other boy on the couch.

Severus casted several spells on Harry to check any lingering curses. When he found none, he summoned a Pain Relieving Potion and told Harry to drink it.

"So, Harry? Care to explain what just happened? If Draco hadn't been there, who knows how long you'd have been there."

"I was just coming down to talk to you about a few things, when someone cursed me from behind. Before I could do anything, however, some other person cast Petrifiicus Totalus on me. Then I stumbled down the stairs. I heard them say something about taking revenge, though I'm not sure what they meant. I think one of them might have been Ron"

Draco was stunned to see this familiarity between his godfather and his dorm mate. He was listening carefully to the conversation, though.

"There are a lot of Death Eater kids in Slytherin, Potter. It could have been any one of them trying to get a revenge on their family."

"Draco's right, Harry." Severus said.

"What I don't understand is why would Weasley try to harm you? What would he want a revenge for?" Draco asked.

"Oh that's easy. How about Fred's death? He blames that on me. Or breaking up with Ginny? He never forgave me for that either." Harry shrugged.

"That could be true. We'll have to look into it. Why don't you act as if nothing happened around Mr. Weasley? We need to get to the bottom of this. Draco would you mind helping us by checking on Weasley once?" Severus asked.

"Of course not. Anything to put that Weasel down." Draco said, realizing that he was being dismissed. Though he'd have loved to stay back and hear what Potter had to say to his godfather.

COMMENTS?


	7. A Chat Long Overdue

*Dungeons*

Harry laying on the couch on Severus' quarter, after getting hexed by some students. Draco had just left, after finding him

"Are you alright, Harry?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Yeah. You checked and gave me a potions, remember?", he said teasingly.

"Brat. I mean, is everything alright with you? In general? What about you and Draco? Are you getting along?"

Harry looked sheepish at that. "Actually I came to talk to you about that and something else too."

Severus simply raised his eyebrows.

"Malfoy and I are starting to get along now. We recently called truce.. "

"Haven't you two been dorm mates since the beginning though?" Severus asked, even though he already knew. He wanted to know Harry's side of the story.

"Well I didn't do anything. Malfoy just behaved like a prat the first day and we only talked recently."

"And what did you, pray tell, talk about that made you friends suddenly?"

"Well, thats the second thing I needed to tell you. I've been talking to some one online for a few months. We became fast friends. I thought he was a muggle but turns out he's a wizard. So, I need you suggestion on what to do. And he goes to Hogwarts."

" You what? Friends? Wizard? Hogwarts? Go back to the beginning and explain everything to me first."

So Harry did. He told Severus everything that had happened until then. How he and M and become friends and they both thought the other was a muggle. And how M's journal entry got sent to Harry by mistake and he knew he was a wizard too. And then their recent emails, and M going to Hogwarts too. He told Severus about how they'd decided to remain anonymous for now. He also told him how they were supposed to meet online tonight and hence he'd come to talk to him.

Severus couldn't believe his ears. Wasn't that the exact same story Draco had told him a few days ago? The same story from the other side. He knew Harry and Draco would be perfect for each other, if they for past their bitterness and looked closely. But he didn't want to force them together, either. So, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to make them know each other. Of course, he wouldn't tell them he'd figured out their mystery already. So he pretended to think.

"And how does this relate to you and Draco finally talking to each other?"

So, Harry told Severus on how Hermione had reacted and how he had reacted in return. How he had blamed everything on Draco and later realizing he was being a prat, they'd called a truce.

"So, you're being to civil each other now?"

"Yes. Malfoy's also helping me in Potions, thanks to you, we're partners for the rest of the year. He's okay, I guess."

"Please behave when you are together and at least try to be friends for me, alright?"

"I'll try my best, Severus, unless Malfoy decides to be a prat again. So, what am I to do with M?"

Harry stayed for another half hour discussing what he should and what he shouldn't reveal to his friend, and headed up to dinner alongside Severus. He had wanted to go ahead alone but Severus reminded how he had just gotten hexed on his way down and accepted.

He quickly wolfed down some dinner and went upstairs to the dormitories. He patiently waited until Hermione had finished before dragging her along with him. He had strict orders from Severus not to walk alone along the corridors, especially at night.

When they reached the common room, however, he kissed Hermione on her cheek and bade her goodnight. He had no plans of returning to common room that night. He noticed Draco was already in bed, with his curtains shut. That stuck him as strange but dismissed it quickly, in favor of getting his computer out. M was already online.

**Draco**

Draco was so anxious to talk to his friend that he didn't think he could eat properly. So, he went to grab some early dinner from the kitchen and headed up to his dormitory. He paced his room a few times, he computer already open, waiting for J to come online. But when he heard noise coming from the common room, he decided it was time for him to settle down and wait. He didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. So, he sat on his bed and pulled the curtains completely shut. That way no one would be able to disturb him. They'd just think he went to sleep early. Just as he was starting to be impatient, he saw J come online.

**Chat**

J: Hi.

M: Hi.

J: So. We're both wizards.

M: I'm not too sure about you, but I'm a wizard.

J: Prat. I missed you.

M: I know. I missed you too.

J: So, you go to Hogwarts too?

M: Are you going to ask me all the questions you already know the answer to?

J: Guess not.

M: Good.

J: You know, I think you are in Slytherin. No, I'm pretty sure you are in Slytherin, the way you talk.

M: What do you mean?

J: Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.

M: Fine. I'm a Slytherin. And you sound like a Hufflepuff sometimes. Please tell me you're not?

J: What if I am?

M: Then, I don't know you anymore. Nice talking to you. But no thank you. Good bye.

J: Gryffindor.

M: What?

J: I'm in Gryffindror. Its only fair I tell you which house I'm in since I know which you are.

M: You sound like a Gryffindork, alright.

J: You say as if its a bad thing.

M: You're not one of the Weasleys, are you? I won't ask anything else so direct.

J: No. Definitely not.

M: Good.

J: So… what else?

M: Hmm.. How has been your school year so far?

J: Much more peaceful.

M: How so?

J: No war. You-Know-Who's gone. Finally a peaceful year., don't you think?

M: Yeah. You're right. It is a peaceful year.

J: I want to ask you something if you don't mind.

M: What about?

J: The War.

M: What about the war?

J: I realize you were in Slytherin so it must have been hard but which side were you truly on?

M: What do you mean, truly?

J: I know a lot of Slytherins who looked like they were on the Dark Side but they weren't

M: So you want to know where my heart was?

J: Basically, yes.

M: Its really important for you to know, isn't it?

J: Yes. Please tell me. I won't ever hold it against you, I swear.

M: If you must really know, then I was on Harry Potter's side.

J: ….

M: What?

J: You really were on Harry Potter's side?

M: Yes. Which side were you on?

J: Oh I was on Harry Potter's side too. :D

M: Bloody Gryffindor. I should've expected you'd say that.

J: :P Now that I know you were on the Light Side, can we talk about something else?

M: Sure. What do you wanna talk about?

J: Are you going to the Halloween Ball?

M: What Halloween Ball?

J: You know.

M: No, I don't.

J: The one McGonagall just announced at dinner, you prat!

M: McGonagall announced a ball at the dinner right now?

J: Uhm. Yeah. Didn't you hear her say that?

M: No. I skipped dinner.

J: Why's you skip dinner?

M: I didn't exactly skip dinner. I just skipped the Great Hall.

J: Whete'd you eat then? At kitchen?

M: Yeah. Why is it that I skip a meal and McGonagall decides to have an announcement

J: Haha. Very funny.

M: No. I'm being serious. Last time I skipped breakfast, I didn't know Hogwarts had internet.

J: Oh yeah I forgot about that.

M: So, whats happening at this Halloween Ball?

J: Its a masquerade ball.

M: You mean we need to dress up and wear a mask?

J: Yeah. The school will providing everybody with the mask, on the day of the ball.

M: Why would school pick out our masks?

J: It'll be charmed so no one will know who the other person is. And it alters our voice too.

M: Oh okay. Interesting. What else?

J: The masks will disappear at midnight, revealing everybody.

M: Thats a brilliant idea. I wonder who came up with it.

J: Don't know that, but do you think we can meet that day?

M: You want to know who I am already?

J: I was just hoping may be we could maybe meet for a few hours without revealing ourselves.

M: Hmm.. That sounds like a good idea. I'll think about it and let you know?

J: YES!

M: Hey! I haven't agreed to anything yet.

J: I know. I'm still happy you are considering it.

M: What did you expect me to refuse flat out?

J: Kind of. Yeah. There was a possibility, right?

M: there's still a possibility to refuse, you know.

J: Prat.

M: I missed talking to you, you know.

J: AWW! Are you being soft, my slytherin?

M: Shut Up!

J: I missed talking to you too. Its refreshing.

M: I knew it.

J: So, I'll talk to you again?

M: Yeah. Soon.

J: Soon? Not tomorrow?

M: No. Not tomorrow. If we talk everyday, we'll figure out who we are long before Halloween.

J: I think you're right. So soon?

M: Soon.

J: Goodnight then, M.

M: Goodnight, dork.!

J: Hey!

LostLonelySoul has signed out.

ForcedFakeSmile has signed out.

COMMENTS?

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I simply copied and pasted this one here. So, I apologize for any and all mistakes that you may have detected.


End file.
